The present invention relates to a device permitting reaching into difficult places to recover small metallic parts of magnetic material such as iron or steel while also providing lighting in these places to facilitate locating and retrieval of the metallic parts even when the places are poorly lit or not lit at all.
Recovery of small metallic parts, for instance screws or nuts, which have fallen into places to which access is difficult, for example during repair work on automobile engines, poses problems both of lighting the places and of reaching into these places. Up to now, such parts were recovered by lighting the place or space as well as possible from the outside, for instance with a flashlight or a trouble lamp and by inserting into the place a tool which could be used to retrieve the part. However, where the place has a small opening or is deep, it is difficult to properly light the bottom of the place once the tool has been inserted.